heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Tamara Fox/sheet
Skills Mechanic: high: Tamara has been working with the systems of engines since she was tall enough to see inside. She actively likes working with tools and figuring out how things work, and is happiest when she's been given a busted-up Batmobile to tear apart. Tinkering: medium: Tamara really likes fixing the broken stuff. Toys. Guns, batarangs, ejecting arrow quivers. She's not good enough to MAKE them yet, but she can fix them when they're busted. In time, this too shall become amazing. Computer systems analyst, coder: Medium: It's part of the job. Tamara likes the systems, but the computers aren't her thing. She's learning it though, even though she prefers having her hands in the guts of the actual devices. She has in fact been looking into taking some real coding courses and picking up the pace a bit. Hand to hand combat: low: Tamara has had haphazard training in kickboxing and krav maga and has had very little danger in her life to provoke her to take it seriously. This is something that could change quickly given the fact that the world is a very dangerous place. Driving: medium: In order to understand vehicles, you really should be able to drive them. Even underage, Tam's had a few miles behind the wheel she really shouldn't have had. She had a short period of thinking she could drive well, but overall she's been pretty safe and uneventful behind the wheel. Swimming: medium: Tamara can swim. She doesn't drown in water, and occasionally does laps at the pool because it's the most efficient workout she can get in and her free time is pretty limited. Business: medium: Tamara helps her father with the stocks, the paperwork and the upper end stuff sometimes. It's not her forte and she'd rather be arms-deep in a Honda CRX racing special. Powers and Abilities Specials Family Matters: Tamara is considered a part of the Bat Family, though possibly the least-known member in all history. She isn't out getting shot at every day, which makes her father happier, but she is known to them and some of them are known to her. Not many though, Tam's work is usually in limited access areas. Intelligence: Little Miss Fox is a smart cookie: she likes to be talking about the stuff she works on, and if the project she's currently on isn't for public consumption then she talks to the computer, or to pictures of her father, or to the shower head. She has been seen as kind of reticent at times, but that's just because she's working something through that she can't discuss in public. To be entirely fair, most people wouldn't understand even if she did tell them about it. She does work in fairly refined circles of equipment. She is kind of lonely though. Resources, Gear, and Paraphernalia Bat-Computer: Small sections of the bat computer are designed to help Tamara access schematics and assist in repairs and ordering parts from third- and fourth-person suppliers so as to be untraceable. There is a section for making parts on a 3-d printer when they're really secret. These are mostly Tamara's and she has limited access only, usually through peripheral stations under Wayne Towers. Note: The programs that Tamara uses to learn from on the Bat-computer are actually written by Oracle, not her father. He's a busy guy and she's long since outgrown his technical skill level in many areas. Money: Hey, the family is pretty well off. Tamara doesn't have to worry about basic essentials and makes a tidy bit off her own work. Most of it is kept for university, which she doesn't mind because her primary pay is in trust. The Bat trusts her with the Batmobile. Seriously. Wayne Enterprises: This is as much a responsibility as a resource, but needs to be listed. Tamara works there, has inside information at times, and has the ear of the CEO. She could potentially use that in an emergency and sometimes she hears things she really shouldn't have access to as a normal person. Flaws and Drawbacks Human: Despite the friends she has and their relative power, Tamara is a slightly weak underage female human with a penchant for tools. She can't do anything that a normal teenaged girl who needs more workout time couldn't do. Secret: Tamara knows the Bat Family. Therefore, she has their enemies if that little fact gets out. Which it could, though Lucius Fox is very good at protecting his children. Alone: When you know the secrets that Tamara knows, you can't share them. That puts a burden on you, and the things that you're most interested in you can't share. Tamara is desperately lonely and hides it well behind a gentle smile and work. Relationships Message from Batman to the Bat Family: General. You know how I feel about having close friends. You are endangering yourself and them for something you can live without. I am not going to order you to stop doing it, so long as we don't get any more unauthorized tours of the batcave. Instead I'm going to introduce you to someone that is probably the closest thing to a safe choice you're likely to find. Don't get her killed, I've known her since she was born. She can be found at Wayne Enterprises on weekends and Brantford Private School weekdays. Read her file. Lucius Fox: Lucius Fox, CEO of Wayne Enterprises, is also Tamara's father. He's a busy man and doesn't see her as often as either one of the would like, but once in a while comes down and works with Tamara on an engine. And sometimes she comes up and works with him on a merger. Dad wants her doing what makes her happy, and she in return wants to MAKE him happy, so she really tries when she's upstairs in the board rooms and she even owns a proper business suit that costs more than some cars. Bruce Wayne : Tamara has known Bruce from before she could speak. She's named after Thomas Wayne, her own father's hero. She doesn't come to the actual batcave, but she could if a big enough repair was needed. Batman has said to all of his proteges that making friends is dangerous in the real world. He has added, however, that Tamara Fox is probably one of the safest choices if you need to have one. Timothy Drake: Tim is someone that Tamara knows at Brentford Academy, and shares some of her classes in the same year. She thinks of him as a sharp kid who doesn't show up to enough of his classes, but obviously studies hard at home. As someone that she's fairly comfortable talking with, Tim is possibly one of her best friends. They've never gone out but she's open to the idea, and he did get her out of trouble once when she got caught sneaking in late to the dorm because she'd pulled an allnighter on The Car. She thinks that he's a suspicious person though, and would like to find out what he's up to someday. Damn cute though. Barbara Gordon: Barbara has been in a lot of the same courses as Tamara. Specifically, computer science. Barbara has been nice enough to help Tamara with her homework a few times, and Babs is guiding her into the right courses to make her a -real- computer geek. Tam goes to Barbara sometimes with some of her more subtle problems, and has actually a bit of a secret. Barbara doesn't just help with her homework, she sometimes helps her grasp the more advanced stuff she gets for the constant problems her father throws at her (the batmobile automated defenses). Babs doesn't know that it's the Batman's though (yeah, right, Babs double-checks Tam's code before ANY of it goes online without her knowing). They've caught a couple of shopping sprees together and Tam thinks they could be good friends given the opportunity and time. She thinks that she and Dick were a good couple, when they were together. She also is glad to have one friend she can occasionally beat at basketball. ...sometimes. Barbara's tricky. Barbara is the most likely to let Tam in on her secret identity really, she's just forcing Tam to work it out for herself to help her little protege develop her mental skills. If Tam can't figure it out for herself, she's probably not safe to know in the first place. Richard Grayson: So, Tamara knew Dick a bit around the mansion as a kid. There was a bit of drifting apart when Dick started being really focused on some kind of work, and she's always had a bit of a crush on him. Working at Wayne Enterprises sometimes the way that she does she meets him occasionally, and he seems to take an interest in her when she shows up. She's still got that crush, but as she's grown into a young lady she's taken more of an interest in how he looks when he's walking away. Alfred Pennyworth: Of COURSE Tam knows Alfred. She's been to Wayne Manor and had his cooking, and she's considered a good influence on Bruce; she keeps him smiling when she's there. He's even been there when the Batmobile was being upgraded on occasion, dropping off scones and her favourite, blueberry cream waffles. That particular bribe can always convince her to stop working for ten minutes. Damian Wayne: Tamara has actually only been to Wayne Manor once since Damian showed up, and he wasn't home at the time. She's never actually met him, and Bruce was warmly evasive on the topic when she asked, since Damian has been in the gossip rags and of even though she never reads THOSE magazines, she's still a teenaged girl. She does suspect Damian might be more than he seems though. She knows his father. Carrie Kelley: We haven't met. Mental note: rectify. She sounds like fun in a sick and twisted way. Characters with Rels Set Carrie Kelley: Tamara is someone that works with Bruce on occasion but not someone that Carrie has ever had chance or reason to meet yet. She's aware of her, but only marginally so. Staff Notes Category:Earth-24 Sheets Category:Sheets